El deseo secreto de Lily Evans
by affy bp
Summary: Lily no imaginaba que sus doce deseos de año nuevo iban a incluir el nombre James Potter. Y mucho menos imaginaba lo que esto conllevaría. One-Shoot Lily/James


**Summary: **Lily no imaginaba que sus doce deseos de año nuevo iban a incluir el nombre James Potter. Y mucho menos imaginaba lo que esto conllevaría.

* * *

**El deseo secreto de Lily Evans…**

Bien, estaba reunida con mi adorable familia: Los Evans. Bueno decir adorable es decir mucho la verdad porque mi hermana es todo menos adorable, y creo que su novio no entra para nada en esa categoría. Mi mama si lo es y mi papa solo cuando no hablo de muchachos.

En fin, cenaba con mi mas o menos normal familia, mas o menos pues Tuney es una arpía, su novio Vernon es un cerdo y yo…yo soy una hechicera.

Bien, mas o menos normal. Entonces estábamos a 31 de Diciembre, año nuevo, vida nueva. O así suelen decir por aquí, después de una deliciosa cena llena de calorías que se irán directo a mis caderas (como si necesitara mas grasa ahí) mi madre indico que era momento para pedir doce deseos, eso solemos hacer aquí en casa estas fechas.

Bien cerré mis ojos y me puse a pensar en mis doce deseos…

Pasar todos mis EXTASIS.

Pasar menos tiempo en la biblioteca

Graduarme de Hogwarts y luchar contra ese sujeto demente que mata gente.

Bajarle menos puntos a los alumnos

Gritar menos

Dejar de comer esos panecillos de nuez que no me ayudan

Hacer **algo** de ejercicio

Bajar esos kilitos de mas

No quejarme tanto después de que los merodeadores hagan de las suyas

Arreglarme con Tuney y dejar nuestro odio atrás

Seguir igual de bien con mis amigas, y tal vez conseguirme un noviecito

James Potter…

**¿James Potter?**

Acabo de mencionar a ese idiota en mis doce deseos de año nuevo…algo no anda bien conmigo..

-¿Ya acabaste tus deseos Lily?-pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa

-Si mama-conteste absorta en mis propios pensamientos

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y sonó, y sonó de nuevo, en fin sonó al menos unas quince veces, mi hermana ya tenia los nervios de punta cuando me puse de pie para abrir la puerta, con un no muy buen presentimiento he de agregar…

-¡Potter! ¡Black!

Los vi ahí parados, con Sirius Black con el dedo pegado al timbre y James Potter ahí a su lado riendo y con esos ojitos brillantes marrones y tan dulces..

Desvarió.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto totalmente anonadada

-Pues Cornamenta tenía unas ganas irracionales de venir a visitarte Evans-explico Sirius y de pronto James se sonrojo.

-Pues si la verdad si…-acepto el moreno

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, parecía un niño pequeño.

-¿No nos invitas a pasar pelirroja?-pregunto Black dedicándome una miradita de persuasión.

Hoy tenia el espíritu débil, eso suele pasarme en los días festivos así que los invite a que entraran, de inmediato me arrepentí cuando vi el rostro asesino de papa al mirar a los dos (guapos) chicos que entraron conmigo…

-¿Quiénes son tus invitados Lily?-pregunto amablemente mama sonriéndoles

-Ellos son Sirius Black y James Potter, unos chicos de mi colegio-respondí, Petunia de inmediato puso cara de asco y rodo los ojos dedicándose exclusivamente a su novio cerdo.

-Mucho gusto señores Evans-dijo amablemente James con una mirada traviesa. Mama le sonrió de vuelta y papa carraspeo por lo bajo.

-Hola padres de la pelirroja es un gusto-agrego Black

Mama parecía de verdad haber simpatizado con ellos y después de unos minutos incluso papa reía con ellos, siempre lo he dicho, los merodeadores tienen carisma y aunque eso no quita que sean bobos e inmaduros.

-Lily-me llamo el moreno-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto con un sonrojo, también sentí mis mejillas encenderse cuando recordé mi doceavo deseo de año nuevo.

-Claro-respondí y juntos salimos de casa dejando a Sirius que hablaba animadamente con mi madre y la fea mirada que nos dedico papa

-Lily se que te lo he preguntado hasta el cansancio pero…¿Saldrías con..?

-¡Si!-acepte sin dejarlo terminar de hablar y sin saber bien el porque, simplemente tenia ganas de abrazarlo y claro de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Nos besamos un buen rato, el acariciaba mi pelo y yo lo atraía hacia mi de la nuca, ambos totalmente alucinados. Susurraba entre mis labios que me quería y yo hacia lo mismo, fue el mejor día de mi vida, hasta que entre a casa…

-¿Quiénes eran esos chicos Lily?-pregunto mi padre justo después de que mi novio y su mejor amigo dejaran mi casa.

-Pues mis amigos papa-conteste sonriendo como idiota

-Espero volverlos a ver por aquí. Chicos muy agradables..y guapos-añadió mama mirándome pícaramente

-No te preocupes mama. Seguro los veras por aquí seguido..-dije con mi mirada soñadora.

O eso era lo que yo mas deseaba en esos momentos: A James.

* * *

Un Lily/James para terminar el año.

un besoo

y esten atentos porque estoy trabajando en dos J/L (que raroooo!)

FELIZ 2010!


End file.
